


Smile

by furyofthephoenix



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Gen, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-06 05:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17339549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furyofthephoenix/pseuds/furyofthephoenix
Summary: Imagine bringing a smile to Frank's face





	Smile

[jesbakescookies](jesbakescookies.tumblr.com)

“What … what is that on your face? It looks like you’re smiling, Frank.”

Rolling his eyes, he answered with that gruff voice of his, “Oh, shut up.”

His words didn’t diminish that beaming smile off his face.


End file.
